


kiss me, even if it's bitter

by smutsato



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Ran the Virgin, reuploaded
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 13:26:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18366920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smutsato/pseuds/smutsato
Summary: Ranmaru lets go of a sigh. His fingers find their way into Reiji's hair, sending a warm, tingly feeling down the brunette's spine. He smiles up at him.





	kiss me, even if it's bitter

**Author's Note:**

> for some reason this didn't show up in the fandom tag so i've reuploaded it :>

Reiji licks up his shaft, and Ranmaru lets go of a sigh. His fingers find their way into Reiji's hair, sending a warm, tingly feeling down the brunette's spine. He smiles up at him, and Ranmaru feels his face get hot, looking away.

"Don't be shy  _now_ ," Reiji teases, and it only makes his blush worse.

"Shut up.." he grunts, but the other is done talking, it seems. Reiji's taken his tip into his mouth, his tongue circling it gently, and Ranmaru's fingers tighten their grip in his hair. It's such a new feeling that he isn't really sure how to react, but it's not  _bad_.

Reiji's hand cups his balls gently, kneading them in a way that sends a tingle up Ranmaru's back. Reiji takes more of him into his mouth at the same time, which it only serves to make his face hotter; it's so warm and wet, Ran almost feels dirty thinking about it. He finally gains the courage to look down, and he's met with soft, brown eyes looking up at him, so lovingly that he has to try not to smile.

Reiji pulls away from Ranmaru's cock, beginning to stroke him with his hand. He smiles up at him and the bassist's face flushes. It has to be totally red by now.

"Enjoying yourself?" he knows the answer, but he  _has_  to hear it.

"Yeah," Ranmaru's voice is quiet. He's a little embarrassed, he doesn't know what to do, but he likes it. He just hopes it shows better than he can say it. "Keep going."

Reiji gladly obliges, beginning to suck after taking him back in. It catches Ran off guard and he moans, quickly biting his lip to keep anything else inside. He knows Reiji wants him to make noise, but it's hard for him to let loose just yet. Though his fingers curling into his hair say it for him, and Reiji sucks a little harder.

Soon, warm hands begin to travel his thighs, and Ranmaru sighs again when Reiji's hands grope his ass, squeezing gently. It's not new, but coupled with his boyfriend's mouth, it makes his cock twitch. Reiji seems to notice, because he smiles around him slightly. He's focused entirely on Ranmaru's dick now, and he's a little grateful he doesn't have to make eye contact, yet a part of him wants to see his face as he sucks him off. The heat that'd gone away starts rising again at the thought.

Reiji's hand drifts down to his own crotch, as he starts to palm himself through his jeans. His moan goes straight through Ranmaru and it sets something off. His fingers tighten in Reiji's hair, his stomach clenching- he's getting close already, as much as it embarrasses him.

"Reiji, I'm-" Ranmaru begins to say it, but is cut off with his own panting, because his boyfriend takes him in all the way, clearly testing the limit before gagging and pulling off.

"Gonna cum?" He looks up at him, and Ranmaru's face goes beet red. Reiji knows he won't say it himself, so it's fun to tease.

All the bassist can do is nod, and Reiji opens his mouth in response, teasing the tip of his cock with his tongue. Ranmaru's hand makes a fist in the sheets and he's unable to take his eyes away from Reiji's hand jacking him off, pretty face just  _waiting_  for it.

Ranmaru's eyes squeeze shut as he comes,  every part of his body seeming to tense up. Reiji takes him back in just in time, swallowing his load the best he can and the feeling is only intensified by how sensitive his cock goes.

Reiji kisses his tip before getting off his knees to press a kiss to Ranmaru's lips. It takes him by surprise, but he kisses back, the taste of his own cum definitely a new one. Reiji sits himself on his lap, a small smile on his face.

"Was that good?" Reiji cups his face, bringing it closer to his own. Another question he knows the answer to, but he's got to hear it.

Ranmaru presses his cheek about his hand. "Real good," he mumbles, and Reiji chuckles because it's so obvious how out of it he is.

"You're so cute... but it's my turn now, right?" he teases, laughing again when Ranmaru stammers in response.

**Author's Note:**

> hehe the title is funny if u get the reference..... right......... right.....
> 
> anyways virgin ranmaru is the cutest shit and that's the tea. sorry if theres a couple mistakes (other than this whole thing ofc), just no beta reader tingzzzz


End file.
